Ashley Buu
Ashley Buu is a minor antagonist in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening and The Beatles At The Literature Club. He appeared alongside his younger brother, Majin Buu, as members of Character D's Hitman Team. History Backstory Unlike his younger brother Majin, Ashley was often fortunate with relationships in his life, having many girlfriends during his time at Griffin Street Academy. He was also Nico Yazawa's first boyfriend, and was the one who inspired his younger brother to ask her out. The Beatles At The Literature Club After the death of Majin Buu, Ashley decided to seek revenge on his murderers (Luke Emmett and Peter Tagg), along with the one who told them to kill Majin (Jean Pierre Polnareff). Before Polnareff got the chance to ask Nico out, Ashley asked her out first and they became a couple for the second time. Polnareff soon realised that Ashley was the brother of Majin Buu, and, while furious Ashley stole his girl from him, decided to tread lightly for the time being as to not arouse suspicion. Two weeks later, Noriaki Kakyoin confronted Ashley about the "Nico" situation. Ashley informed him that he is still going out with Nico, and that if anyone tried to steal her from him, he'd kill them one by one. Kakyoin then reported Ashley's threats to Polnareff, Peter, and Luke, and the four of them decided that for the good of all of mankind, Ashley had to die. The next day, at lunchtime, Ashley and Nico walked down to lunch together. After ordering their food, they sat down on a table and began to eat. Moments later, Polnareff walked over to them and asked Nico if she would sign his manga. Nico agreed, singing the manga, which made Polnareff really happy. Nico then decided to dump Ashley and go out with her best friend instead, much to Polnareff's delight. Ashley was furious by this, and attempted to put an end to both Polnareff's life, and Nico's for betraying him. Fortunately, Peter and Shoto arrived just in time, and got Polnareff and Nico out of harms way. Shoto and Peter then pulled out their shotguns, hitting Ashley directly in the neck and back, instantly killing him. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Ashley and younger brother Majin Buu both decided to join Character D's Hitman Team. After Romell kills Ricardo and Charlie Charlie and saves Snowball and Sunset, Ashley and Majin are given the job of killing all three cats. Ashley and Majin arrive in Trooper Village a day after Nicole Yazawa and Joseph get married. While there, they decide that killing Nicole would get them more attention than killing a few cats. Shortly after their arrival, Ashley fatally injures Sans and Papyrus, and kills Grace Yazawa. Majin kills Snowball and Sunset, but is killed by Romell in revenge. Ashley then fatally injures Romell, and approaches Nicole's Manga Store. Nicole, unaware of who Ashley is, asks him what he wants to buy. Ashley tells her that his girlfriend loves "cutesey anime" such as Sailor Moon, and asks if he can buy a manga like that. As Nicole turns around to grab a manga for him, Ashley stabs her in the back, telling her that he doesn't need a manga after all. .]] Joseph then arrives at the scene and finds his wife on the floor, fatally injured. Knowing she would die, Nicole told Joseph that Ashley is responsible for what happened to her, and told Joseph that she will always love him. After her death, Ashley is confronted by Joseph, who wants to avenge Nicole. Ashley reveals him and Majin are part of Character D's Hitman Team, and that there will be more deaths like Nicole's to come. He then told Joseph to "get back to class", and is ripped up by Joseph moments later, killing him. Later on, Doc Kermit Frogglegg travels back to June 18th 2029 to prevent the deaths of Snowball and Sunset. He arrives in Trooper Village ten minutes before Ashley and Majin arrived, and took Snowball, Sunset, and Grace Yazawa to The Distant Spring, preventing their deaths. Minutes later, Ashley and Majin showed up, only to find Romell and the other cats are nowhere to be seen. They instead decide to kill Sans and Papyrus, and then both kill Nicole before being killed by Joseph. Trivia * Ashley is based on one of Nicole Griffin's boyfriends of the same name, who dated her in 2018 and 2019. The quote "Get back to class! Now!" was taken from him, who told Peter to get back to class after seeing him spending time with Nicole. * Ashley and Majin originally appeared in The Beatles At The Literature Club and were not planned to appear in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. They were later added as Peter needed more characters for Character D's Hitman Team. * After the release of A Million Dreams, Peter took Ashley and Majin Buu to his high school and ripped them up. He then left the pieces of paper that used to be Ashley and Majin on the ground. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Characters Category:Deceased Characters from The Beatles At The Literature Club Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Waifu Stealers Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Character D's Hitman Team Category:Antagonists Category:Griffin Street Category:Griffin Street Academy Students Category:High Body Count Category:Real Life Characters Category:Buu Family Category:Griffin Family Category:Agents of Dadsuki Category:Characters created in 2018 Category:Killed by Joseph Yazawa Category:Meme Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Antagonists Category:Langley Soryu Family